Forum:Desysop User:Skdhjf
14:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *:: I would like to have a right to my own opinion. I think he is always trying to get stuff done here on Brickipedia. Agent Swipe(talk) *::: I don't understand. In what way is he trolling? In a vote, users should be voting based on fact, and if the other side requests a reason as to why the user voted as such, the other user should do his/her best to give valid reasons instead of mild insults. *:::: Yeah sorry sometimes I just get a bit annoyed and say that Agent Swipe(talk) *'Support' His behavior may need improving a bit, but I haven't seen anything that warrants de-sysoping. 10:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) *:So actions like this are what we should be showcasing to the world as good behaviour on Brickipedia? As much as I don't like to over-rate adminship, new users quite often come to admins for help and admins are often seen as the face of the wiki - his unacceptable behaviour is, well, unacceptable, and removing his sysop bit might get him off of his high horse and back down to Earth. 14:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) *:Another issue with allowing Skd to keep his tools is that we are setting a precedent which says that this type of behaviour is good, and what admins should be doing. Should admins be acting like he has been? I'd also encourage you to go through all of the links provided above, and really ask yourself - is this something that a level-headed admin should be doing? 14:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) *::I know SKD hasn't necessarily been a "Good Admin", but rather than taking serious actions like this, we should give them a bit more of a change to change their behavior? 14:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) *:::This has been going on since he became an admin. He said he'd stop after the first major incident - he hasn't. He's left on his own initiative twice to change - he hasn't. He's had plenty of chances, and as I said before, removing the sysop bit might make him take his actions a bit more seriously. 14:20, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::What exactly was the first major incident? :::::After a forum on not banning underaged users, Skd began to act very immature and went around being a generally not-nice person, and using his userpage to insult others. 18:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::If that's the case, then this is all mostly my fault...sh**. FB100Z • talk • 02:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Neutral *I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, for now I'm neutral. Honestly though, I don't think this user is using his admin well. Also, a question: If he lost his admin, would he still have chat mod? Just curious. - 14:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *:Considering how he has been abusing his chat mod rights, I suspect that no, he wouldn't have them given to him. In fact, a ban from the chat may be appropriate. *'Neutral' - No comment at the moment. I know Skd quite well, but haven't really been involved in major conflicts with him. FB100Z • talk • 20:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *So many things are jumbling around my head right now. 13:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Skd retaining the tools *'Oppose' allowing him to keep his sysop tools, per above. 14:28, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose:' I wholeheartedly support this. He's also been belittling users and treating them like young children as if teenagers and young adults are much less important than he is. He's also done a number of other things, and I must say that it is high time that this happened. *'Oppose' Yeah, Ajr is 100% right. He treats me and other users like crap and I'm sick and tired of him threatening to block me for just talking about my hockey game/life/anything that doesn't have to do with LEGO. Not to mention he's hardly active anyways, all he does is sit on chat and tell us how great he is and how bad we are. And wow that felt good... - 15:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' - take part of Ajrs comment, part of Bobas and part of Nerfs and mix them together and you get my comment - or some kind of strange mix of words. - Kingcjc 14:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' Per cjc, more or less. *'Oppose' Per everyone, I can't stand people treating others like this. I haven't really interacted with him much, but the one time I left a comment on his blog was to point out his hypocracy. Berrybrick talk -- "That's Mr. Commander Sergeant to you. 20:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' per above, I've seen enough of the evidence to make a fair vote. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 10:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' Well, I guess they're right. Per above. - In Range. Take a Shot. 18:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' I have had enough of Tat. I believe he should be more "mature" G4 G4 G4♥♦♪♫♥♦♪♫♥♦♪♫Happy People! 19:18, August 29, 2011 *'Oppose' He banned me from chat because my caps lock key was stuck and i could only write in caps. He banned me for a year but Super NBP or some other user unbanned me! --Crazed Penguin talk 01:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Comments I haven't seen him doing the last one- source? Or is it on the chat? 07:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yea, that's on chat and unfortunately there are no logs of that. 14:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Trust us, I can second that one... - 14:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::coughsChatwithnologswhichweshouldgetridofitofcoursecoughs 19:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::coughsaystheguywho'sneveronchatanywaycough 20:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::coughweshouldgetsomemedicinecough - Kingcjc 20:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::coughwe'rejustdoingthistoannoyeachother,itisn'trealcough - 20:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::coughcoughyou'vemademesickcurseyoucoughcough - BF2 Talk 23:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::coughcough FB100Z • talk • 01:43, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::coughwowweshouldreallystopcough - 01:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::wheeze FB100Z • talk • 02:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Request for closure', this forum seems to have run its course, might as well be closed. 18:19, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *'''Support. The result is that he loses the rights, correct? BF2 Talk 15:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) *:That's up to the closing 'crat. 15:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) *::Well, I'm guessing we need to wait for TGE then.. (since we need someone who hasn't voted). - Kingcjc 17:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) }}